Electrical nodes can be implanted into the body of a patient for the purpose of stimulating nervous tissue. Typically, such devices include wired electrodes that receive energy from a source located outside the body. Implantable devices that connect to an external power source with wires are very invasive, and can cause long term damage to neural tissue. Wireless neural implants are available, but are often unable to provide neural stimulation pulses of sufficient voltage and current to effectively stimulate nervous tissue. Furthermore, when a plurality of wireless neural devices are implanted into a patient, it can be difficult to selectively control the individual devices.